wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 3.5
January 24th Notes Boosters * Increase your XP earning or decrease consumable cooldown time with Boosters. * More details Premium Shop Improvements * We're adding new features and reorganizing the Premium Shop to make it easier to use. * Updated "Dead Rail" Map * We've improved this classic map with your help. * More details Server Downtime January 24, 12:00 PT (15:00 ET) - 16:00 PT (19:00 ET) are approximate Premium Bonus * To receive the two days of Premium time, you must enter the game and play at least one battle, between Jan. 25 8:00 PT (11:00 ET) and Jan. 26 8:00 PT (11:00 ET). Regardless of the battle's result, you receive the bonus immediately after the battle. * A notification for the two days of Premium time will appear in the News section under "Notifications.” * This bonus Premium time will only be active for 48 hours after the battle. Full Release Notes New Content * Added "Boosters" to increase earnings in battle * Added Premium Shop enhancements for easier use and navigation * Improved "Dead Rail" map with balance adjustments and visual refinements Balance * Adjusted penetration for mid-tier light tanks so their tactics are based more on mobility than head-on confrontations Spähpanzer SP I C 90mm D921 F1 gun: * Decreased penetration for OFL shells from 170mm to 150mm * Decreased penetration for OCC shells from 250mm to 190mm 90mm Mecar gun: * Decreased penetration for Mecar AP shells from 180mm to 160mm * Decreased penetration for Mecar HEAT shells from 250mm to 200mm 90mm Mecar mit Mehrladeeinrichtung gun: * Decreased penetration for Mecar AP shells from 180mm to 160mm * Decreased penetration for Mecar HEAT shells from 250mm to 200mm * Increased shell reload time from 2 to 3.5 seconds * Decreased magazine reload timefrom 14 to 12.5 seconds LTTB * Increased reload time for the 85mm ZiS-S-53 gun from 7 to 7.5 seconds * Increased reload time for the 85mm D-5T-85BM gun from 6.5 to 7.5 seconds 85mm D-10-85 gun: * Decreased penetration for UBR-365KBM100 shells from 170mm to 150mm * Decreased penetration for UBR-365PBM100 shells from 216mm to 200mm * Increased reload time from 6.6 to 7.2 seconds * Decreased dispersion ratio during turret traverse from 0.12 to 0.1 * Decreased aiming time from 2.5 to 2.3 seconds T71 76mm Gun T185: * Decreased penetration for HVAP-DS-T M331A2 shells from 175mm to 160mm * Decreased penetration for HEAT-T M496 shells from 210mm to 200mm * Decreased magazine reload time from 15 to 13 seconds Maps * Improved "Dead Rail" map for better gameplay and graphical fidelity. Vehicle spawns were adjusted, hill and town arrangements improved for better access and mobility, vegetation was removed that caused performance issues, and the flag was moved. More details * Fixed issues on "Oasis" and "Mines" maps that caused vehicles to get stuck Tournaments * Added flexible prize and reward tables broken down by tournament stages, allowing players to see what prizes their team is eligible for depending on their progress * Added tournament navigation via group number * Fixed display of information using the "Teams" button, including the teams placement in tournaments, invitation texts for tournaments with long names, and invitations from players with long names * Fixed incorrect display of the number of teams in the "Created" column * Fixed incorrect display of battle start time after a tournament's registration period was closed due to player limits being reached Fixes and Improvements * Restricted the ability to select graphics settings higher than the device's limit on iOS devices * Added 5% discount for Field Rations for Supply Level IX of Clan Supply * Improved functionality for password-protected training rooms; a password is now requested when tapping a closed room and players and vehicles are hidden until the password is entered * Improved animation for potential victory or loss warnings in Supremacy mode to make them noticable * Added adjustment settings option for the first battle if the player has not yet changed settings for Android * Removed the 30fps limitation for the Garage on desktop clients * Updated Certification and Commendation Token icons * Reworked cooldown animation for active consumables Bugfixes * Fixed appearance of Cromwell Berlin, M7, M5 Stuart, KV-1S, and Pz.Kpfw. V/IV models * Fixed minor bugs for the TOG II*, VK 45.03, Panther mit 8.8 cm L/71, FCM 50 t models * Fixed display of penetration areas on the T57 Heavy turret * Fixed display of camouflage on the Lowe and LTTB * Unified the format of US and Soviet vehicle icons * Changed font for the Premium Shop to Core Sans for the Korean localization * Fixed values being reset to zero when exchanging Gold for Credits * Fixed bug with in-battle vehicle markers overlapping the icons of consumables currently in use * Fixed bug where the VK 16.02 Leopard was not considered for the "Hunter" medal * Fixed bug with repeating notifications about adding Premium time * Removed counters for honorary ranks because they can only be received once * Fixed authorization bug when the Facebook account used for authorization is renamed * Fixed reticle bug when "Lookout Area" is enabled * Fixed bug that allowed players to choose damaged vehicles in training rooms * Fixed bug with the "Dismiss Platoon" button when the selected player wasn't online * Fixed incorrect information display bug about base capture stats in Encounter mode after reconnecting to a game * Fixed reloading bug when there aren't enough shells to fill the entire magazine * Fixed bug that displayed the wrong base marker after a vehicle was destroyed in its capture circle in Supremacy mode * Fixed mission text in Thai localization * Fixed Supremacy mode settings bug * Fixed bug that did not display honorary ranks in the battle results screen if the player was in a Platoon * Fixed bug that caused interruptions in vehicle movement when using keyboard shortcuts on desktop clients * Fixed bug that caused the game to crash when entering the right upper corner of "Canyon" map * Fixed Category:Game Update